Secret of the Planet
by Luna Tiarra
Summary: Long ago, before the Piccolo we know came to be, there was a lost little boy charged with the safety of a certain little girl. As they grew up together, girl and boy became man and woman. After five years of seperation, Usagi must return to save the Earth
1. Default Chapter

Secret of the Planet  
Chapter 1  
  
It was time. In the darkness the young girl was hardly visible, her lunar heritage concealed by   
the moonless night. The shadows clung to their mistress in place of the lunar rays as the golden   
haired goddess made her way silently through the trees of the black forest.   
Before her the sound of heavy breathing could be heard in the cool night air. She smiled. The two  
figures fought as if for their lives, though it was really just a normal exercise for them. Goku   
and Vegeta tried their best to outdo the other in any way they could.   
Usagi rolled her eyes; they were weak in comparison to those who would dare to challenge *her*.   
"Maybe they know him." Something said inside of her. She debated it momentarily. Well, only one   
way to find out. Purposely stepping on a twig, Usagi let her energy flare just enough to get   
their attention. Crossing her arms over her chest she watched in silent amusement as the   
combatants both froze. "Perhaps I lifted my shields a tad too high?" she wondered silently. The   
two men exchanged looks of agreement and turned ever so slowly to face her.   
"Who's there?" Vegeta demanded, a challenge evident in his voice. Usagi gave him an amused look  
from her space in the shadows. "My my my, it appears that we have a seiyan on our hands, what a   
surprise." She stepped into the provided light, a smile pasted on her glossy ruby red lips. Both   
men gaped at her. "Well?" Usagi asked innocently. "Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?"   
Usagi laughed inwardly at their flushed faces. "Err um I'm Goku, and this is um Vegeta. Who are   
you?" Goku stumbled over the words. Usagi shrugged carelessly. "That really doesn't matter, I'm   
only here to ask if you know a friend of mine." Both men looked questioning.  
A perfectly sculpted brow went up. "They are certainly not what I would have expected to find   
him hanging out with, but I suppose they might know." Usagi thought about it for a moment; if   
he trusted them than he would have told them about how he got here, but if he didn't… "I'm   
looking for a young man about 6 feet tall, well built, great at kicking butt, who came here a   
while back. You wouldn't happen to know a guy like that who hardly eats anything but water would   
you?" Usagi saw the blank looks on their faces and frowned. "Guess not, well scream if you do   
happen to see him." With that Usagi seemed to disappear, leaving the men to themselves. In   
actuality she had simply moved at the speed of light.   
  
*********************  
  
"Darn, I really thought that he would have eliminated the earth forces if not joined them." She   
mumbled as she made a nest-like structure in a tree at the edge of the Black Forest. "Guess I'll   
just have to go scouting tomorrow then." Usagi groaned inwardly, tomorrow meant her first day at   
school, courtesy of her mother. Curling into a cocoon-like ball Usagi closed her eyes. She would  
find him; and she knew she would. She had to…  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Secret of the Planet  
Chapter 2   
  
************Next Day at the DB island***********(every one got together, including Piccolo and   
Vegeta to discuss the "strange girl")  
  
"So why exactly did you bring us all here again, Kakarot?" Vegeta glared daggers at the man who   
had taken the courtesy of waking him up and dragging him out of bed at the ungodly hour of two in   
the morning. Pretending to ignore Vegeta, Goku began to address the group before him which   
consisted of Vegeta, Bulma, Crillon, Piccolo, Gohan, Chi Chi, and Master Roshi.   
"Last night, when Vegeta and I were training, this weird girl showed up." He began, glancing at   
Vegeta, who nodded in affirmation. "She was blonde, I think, big blue eyes, great body. She said   
she was looking for a friend of hers." Goku explained. Everyone stared at him. "Let me get this   
straight, you called us all here, just for that?" Bulma growled, steam beginning to form. "No,   
no!" Goku put up his hands defensively. (I won't bore you with the details lets just say that   
Goku related the story of what happened the other night.) "The thing is, she had an energy level   
through the roof! And when she left she just said; 'scream if you do happen to see him', as if it   
was nothing!" Goku finished exasperatedly, hitting his forehead. Piccolo's eyes widened   
momentarily, unnoticed by the others. "You said she just suddenly disappeared? She didn't by any   
chance happen to have told you where she was going did she?" he questioned emotionlessly,   
gaining shocked looks from the small group, excluding Vegeta. Goku shook his head blankly;   
Piccolo *never* participated in these things. Piccolo nodded curtly. "I'm going to see if I can   
find her, if any of you see her before I do, contact me immediately. And if you do see her, and   
my assumption is correct, it would be in your best interest to keep a *very* respectable distance  
from her." That said, Piccolo left the stunned group in a daze. "Did that just happen?" Crillon   
asked blankly. "Maybe he knows her?" Gohan suggested blankly.   
  
**************************  
  
Gohan rushed into the high school, (yes, he's 17-18 in this fic.) just as the bell rang.   
Plopping down in his seat he quickly prepared for class and tilted his head to the side as he   
waited patiently for the teacher to begin. "Class," Ms. Haruna began. (HA! Yes, Ms. Haruna is in   
this world! If you have a problem with that, though I can't imagine why, DEAL WITH IT!!) All of   
the students quickly situated themselves and got to their seats. "Today we have a new student,   
her name is Serena Tsukino. Serena dear, would you come here please?" all eyes followed Ms.   
Haruna's gaze to the slightly ajar door. The door creaked open as Serena slipped into the   
classroom. Everyone gasped. The guys, well can we say drool machine?   
Standing at a prominent 5'11, clad in a rather tight ocean blue body suit, Serena's long   
silvery-golden hair was put up in a braid, which alternately ended at her thighs. Ocean blue eyes  
surveyed the room carefully. Gohan could have sworn that those bewitching eyes stayed on him for   
more than just a glance, but shrugged it off. Serena finally smiled awkwardly at the   
gaping/drooling students. "Serena, why don't you come up here and tell us a little about   
yourself?" Ms. H smiled friendlily at her. "Well let's see, maybe because I truly despise   
earthlings and their low knowledge capacity." Serena kept this comment to herself as she nodded   
and glided gracefully to the front of the classroom. "Well, uh, as you know my name is Serena, I   
just moved here from the states, but I was born around here. I'm sorry about the outfit,   
Ms. Haruna." Serena added, turning toward her new teacher. "But none of the uniforms fit me, and   
I don't have any others since they don't have uniforms in the US." Serena sent an apologetic   
look toward Ms. H. She smiled leisurely, "It's ok Serena, I've heard a lot about you. Just keep   
up that perfect record of yours and I'll let it slip." If the class had just begun to regain   
themselves they just lost it again. Several clunks were heard as jaws met concrete. "Well Serena,  
why don't you take the seat beside Gohan." Gesturing to the empty seat beside the handsome young   
warrior. Serena nodded, bowing slightly as she slipped into the seat. "This is going to be a   
looooong day." She thought with a sigh.   
&&&&&&&&  
Gohan stiffened as the angel of a girl slipped into the seat beside him. The scent of fresh roses  
bombarded his senses. Serena glanced at him for a brief moment, and Gohan almost shivered at the   
look of challenge in them, just like Piccolos had been, but worse. Being this close to her gave   
him an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach, making his body tense and ready for   
anything. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason a spark of emotion made him want to get as far   
away from this girl ASAP, but at the same time he found himself intrigued by this unique young   
woman.   
Glancing at her for the first time, he took a double take. She was GORGEOUS! Those long endless   
legs, her long golden mane, sinfully large, perfect bust, and more curves then a racetrack. Gohan  
slapped himself mentally when he realized that he had joined the rest of the male population in   
drooling. Flushing a lovely shade of magenta, Gohan pretended he had never even turned his head   
as he tried desperately *not* to look at her. "Sorry if this doesn't make any sense to you   
Serena, but if you can solve it, it would be a blessing. You don't have to if you don't" she   
never finished. Apparently the class had been stuck on some rather advanced problem. "Sure thing   
Ms. H." floating to the chalkboard Serena scanned the problem briefly before taking up the chalk.  
In elegant letters and numbers she proceeded to solve the problem, explaining as she went along.  
She sounded almost like a well-practiced police officer, as if she had done this a million times.  
"And so the answer is 5,000M equals QR + D to the fifth." Serena stated returning to her desk.   
Everyone looked to Ms. H questioningly. "Th, that is correct, Ms., um, Tsukino. Great job." The   
class stared at her in awe. Gohan blinked. Wow. The day went fairly smoothly from then on, though  
every now and then Gohan glanced at the new student. Most of the time she was either doodling on   
the desk or sometimes paper, or she was sleeping with her eyes open. That creeped the heck out of  
him, but he didn't wake her up.   
  
  
After school Gohan found it odd that Serena was trailing behind him. Glancing back at her he   
found her looking at the sky, at the barely visible moon. He stopped when he saw her eyes narrow,  
without a moment's hesitation she swiftly turned on her heel and marched in the other direction,   
her stride seeming to say 'I am one pissed off chick'. "That was weird." Gohan muttered blankly.   
"What was?" came Piccolo's emotionless voice. Looking up quickly Gohan almost fell over at the   
sight of his old teacher. "Huh, what?" Gohan watched as Piccolo lightly stepped out of the sky   
and onto the pavement. "What was weird?" Piccolo repeated looking at him in that same emotionless  
way of his. "Uh, nothing just some new girl at my school, she just kinda, well, um, I don't know,  
it's kinda hard to explain." Gohan stumbled over his words. How was he supposed to explain to him   
his emotions? Piccolo's eyes widened slightly. "This new girl. Does she have blond hair, blue   
eyes, looks kinda like an, err, angel and emits an air of ice about her?" Gohan blinked. "Um,   
yeah, that's her." He said after a moment. Nodding curtly, Piccolo began to hover once again.   
"Thank you for your help." He said simply. Gohan watched his back for a moment, what was with him  
anyway?   
"Wait a minute! Wasn't that the description of that chick Vegeta and Dad were talking about?"   
Gohan thought suddenly. Shaking his head he began to walk again. "Gohan you've been studying too  
hard." He told himself aloud. Hitting himself he sighed in annoyance. "And now I'm talking to   
myself, juuuuust great."  
  
To be continued...  
  
-Tell me what you think! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Secret of the Planet  
Chapter 3  
  
-Wow! Lots of reviews! I hope you like this!  
  
**********  
Usagi stood before the mysterious senshi of time patiently. "You sent for me Setsuna?" she finally spoke, breaking the eerie silence that seemed to constantly surround the woman before her. Pluto stared at her for a moment.   
"Yes Princess, I would like to inquire upon your first day of school." She bit her lower lip and glanced around, looking nervous. Usagi smiled. The two were in her new apartment now.   
Usagi sat on a chair facing the couch. Setsuna, having de-transformed, stood beside the couch, leaning slightly on it.   
"If you're trying to ask me how my day went, it was fine. Boring, but fine. No attacks so far and no dark activity as far as I can tell." Usagi closed her eyes in thought.   
"And your friend?" Setsuna asked hesitantly.   
Usagi pinned the older woman with a death look. "No sign of him. Though I've met some of the Earth Forces here." Setsuna nodded slightly, trying not to squirm under Usagi's gaze.   
"And?"   
Usagi stopped glaring and leaned back. "And they're not prepared to fight Chaos. Unless I get them some serious training, and quick, I'm not going to be able to help them." Setsuna gazed at her for a moment.   
"Do you think they can take it?" she asked softly, sitting down on the couch.   
Usagi smiled sadly.   
"They've got two seiyans and a half seiyan. Past that I don't know. Puu, I'm really worried about them. The seiyans I met weren't even strong enough to get a scratch on me, the others are weaker than a 5th rank youma. I don't know if I can train them." She sighed.   
Setsuna stared at her in slight shock. "What? Of course you can! Princess, do you not remember when you were just a Two? You had to train hard, true. But by the time you were a Four you were ready to fight and win against an 8th level *general*." She stated forcefully. Usagi stared at her for a moment.   
"But I've had my entire life to train and become what I am. They will have less than a year if Chaos stays on course." She said quietly.   
Setsuna stared. She relaxed after a moment.   
"I agree. But, in order for you to defeat chaos, you must be able to focus all of your energy on that single task. If you are distracted by even a single youma then you may end up destroying the earth of this dimension. You must train them all. I wish you luck on this mission, but there is really nothing I can do."   
Usagi sighed, almost dejectedly. "Very well. If that is the only way, I am willing to train them all. But it will take every bit of energy they have right now to withhold a single energy ribbon from the new breed of youma. If I fail then there shall be no alternative then to sacrifice my memories."   
Setsuna nodded. "That is likely."   
Usagi gave her a bored look. "Alright. So how do I approach this?"   
"Nani?"   
"Well, you don't just expect me to waltz up to them and say 'Oh hi, I'm Usagi. I'm going to train you for the next year in the hopes of saving this world from Chaos. Is that all right with you?' I mean, come on, let's be realistic here Sets."   
Setsuna nodded, a sweat-drop forming at the back of her head. "Um, yes. I see your point. Well, why don't you just tell them that you are from an alternate dimension where you discovered Chaos. Then say that when you were zapped here it followed you." she smiled proudly at her explanation.   
Usagi stared at her for a long moment. "Um, ok. I'll try it." She shrugged. "Tomorrow I'll go pay a visit to our little friends here." she smiled and cracked her knuckles. "I hope they offer more of a challenge than what I observed the other night." she smiled.   
Setsuna sweat-dropped.   
  
**On a mountain top somewhere**  
  
Piccolo frowned. "If she's returned…then Chaos is awakening. That Pluto woman said I'd never see her again. Is it possible that she was wrong?"   
He growled in frustration. "If she is back she's probably looking for me! I have to find her!" He flew toward the Son cottage. "If I am going to find her, I'm going to need help. She isn't easy to find when she doesn't want to be. An if Chaos *is* awakening, then she won't."  
  
-That wasn't as long as I would have liked, but hey! Review and tell me if you like it! I'll have the next chapter out soon! Oh yeah, and if anybody asks, I don't own anything!  



	4. Chapter 4

Secret of the Planet   
Chapter 4  
  
-Gomen nasai, demo, this chapter is going to be pretty short. It took me so long to kick my brother off the computer that I had hardly any time when I finally did! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP though! Enjoy chapter 4!  
  
Usagi smiled thinly as she noticed Gohan staring at her out of the corner of her eyes.   
"What an annoying creature. His human half is the most distinguishable side. A shame. I was hoping he might be stronger. It will be hard to train him if he continues to avoid his other half."   
Gohan blushed as he noticed Usagi glance at him. He quickly looked away, embarrassed.   
"She sure is cold. The way she looks at me; I feel as if she's summing me up. It's creepy." He thought with a shiver.   
"Doujabu?" Usagi said softly, looking at him with the faintest expression of worry.   
Gohan blushed, stuttering. "Hai! Just a little cold..." he laughed nervously.   
Usagi raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. "In the middle of summer?" she asked doubtfully. "You're weird."   
He sweat-dropped. "Like I'm gonna say that she gives me the heebie jeebies! To hell with that one!" Gohan dropped his head on his desk with a frustrated sigh.  
Usagi sighed to herself. "He's such a human. I hope the other two seiyans that I met are more capable of handling things." She thought in annoyance.   
Ms. Haruna glanced at the clock. "Alright class, you can go ahead and pack up now. Class is over for the day." She smiled.  
Immediately the class erupted in noise.   
Ms. Haruna sweat-dropped hugely as paper airplanes flew and laughter filled the air.   
"...Yeah..." she sighed. "I have got to get a better job."  
  
*&*&*  
  
Usagi watched Gohan leave the school. She smirked as she noticed him glancing behind himself every now and then. She followed him silently.   
Waiting.   
Watching.   
She was a predator. His stalker for the evening.   
She followed him into a park, leaping into the trees after a moment. She watched him sit down at a bench and take out a book.   
She groaned. "He's reading?! And he calls himself a warrior!" she rolled her eyes. "This is pointless. I'm just going to drop in."   
She sighed, purposefully rustling the leaves of the tree she was in and dropping out of the tree to land gracefully behind Gohan. She watched him turn around and stare at her.   
"Gohan," she began, offering a polite, business-like look.   
He swallowed audibly. "Hai?"  
Usagi ran a hand through her bangs. "I need you to help me." She stated smoothly.  
"Honto? Hee, hee...how's that Usagi-san?"   
Usagi sighed, putting her right hand behind her neck casually. "Gohan, I know you know who I am. Those other seiyans must have told you about me by now."  
Gohan got serious, frowning at her. "What do you want?"  
Usagi laughed outright. "Don't act like that now, I'm not here to kill you or anything. As I was saying; I need your help. I need to talk to the Earth Forces. All of them at once. It's extremely important."  
Gohan frowned. "Nande? And how do I know I can trust you?" he asked suspiciously.   
Usagi rolled her eyes. "You Earthlings are all alike. If I'm lying than you can keep this." She handed him a small locket with diamonds covering the cover.   
Gohan stared at the expensive jewelry. "Do you even know how much this is worth?" he asked in awe.   
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Of course I do. And if you must know, I have important information concerning the future of your little planet here. Now, I'll give you three hours to get all the Earth Forces together. I will meet you here in exactly that time. Do you understand?"  
Gohan nodded. "Hai. I'll find them."   
"Good. I'll be waiting." Usagi flashed out of existence before his eyes. He stared at the spot where she had been a moment ago.   
He looked at the locket, then shrugged and began to float in the air. "I guess if everyone's there it can't hurt." He sighed and began to fly toward his house, intent on finding his father and contacting the others.   
Usagi watched him fly away, a sigh slipping from her lips.   
"I hope I'm not too late." She frowned. "Where is he? I can feel his energy still so I know he's not dead. Demo, where is he?" she sighed agitatedly. "If he's looking for me then perhaps he will come with the Earth Forces."  
Usagi glanced at the barely visible moon in the sky. She cocked her head to the side slightly. "I wonder if anyone's noticed that the moon has been regenerated yet? It may be heartless, but the seiyans will be very useful if they can manipulate their beast selves under the full moon. I suppose I'll just have to wait and see..."  
  
*************  
  
Gohan burst through the back door in a rush. Goku looked up from where he was sitting on the ground across from Piccolo and Vegeta. Bulma followed him out with Chichi.   
"Gohan? Doujabu?" Goku asked, blinking at him.  
Gohan took in a deep breath. "I met that girl you were talking about and she asked me to get all the Earth Forces together because she said she had something important to tell them. She said to meet her at the park in three hours so we've got to get everyone together by then." He said in one breath.   
Vegeta glared at him. "Baka." He mumbled.   
Goku glanced at Piccolo questioningly.   
The enigmatic Namek smirked.   
"Looks like she's finally decided to reveal herself. I would suggest taking advantage of it. We should all gather at the park as soon as possible. She isn't a very patient woman." He said mysteriously.   
Goku nodded. "Right. Gohan, go get Master Roshi, the others should be with him on the island." He ordered. "I'm going to help Piccolo with something. We'll meet you there."   
Gohan nodded. "Alright! See ya!" He jumped into the air, flying away.   
  
Goku turned to Piccolo. "What do you think?" he asked.   
Piccolo shrugged. "If it is Usagi, than whatever she says is going to be bad news. If I'm right, we need to get the following..."  
Vegeta opened his eyes, frowning. He turned to leave, heading toward the park.   
"We'll see if this onna is all that she's made out to be." He thought darkly, walking toward the area.  
  
-Just so you know, I do so enjoy cliffies! Laughs evilly Anyway, I will be posting one chapter a week because I haven't watched DBZ in a long time and it's taking me a while to remember the characters and their personalities. You can imagine that it would be difficult to write a fic about something you've forgotten...hee, hee, NOT EASY!!! OK! Now that I have that cleared up, ahem, please continue to review and feel VERY free to offer any suggestions or commentary!!! Thanx!   



	5. Chapter 5

Secret of the Planet  
Chapter 5  
  
Usagi sighed, blowing her bangs from her eyes. Her eyes were fogged with laziness as she gazed around with supreme boredom. A look of annoyance sparked in her eyes as she narrowed them at the distant sky.   
"How predictable. The proud seiyan prince has come at last to test me. What a joke."  
She groaned softly as she dragged herself up from the park bench. She stretched like a cat in the sun's light and watched in a lazy silence as the small black dot in the sky grew larger.   
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." She called in a light giggle, disappearing and reappearing in a tree. She waited patiently as the figure of one spiky-haired prince of seiyans came into view.  
She smiled faintly as he landed, his back to her. She kept her mouth tightly closed as he looked around, for fear of laughing out loud.   
"Where are you?" Vegeta called out in a challenging voice, still facing the opposite direction.   
Usagi smirked. "How typical. He can't sense my energy now that I've set up a barrier. Let's see...what to do..." she rubbed her hands together in contemplation.  
"I know you're there!" Vegeta was saying. "Come out and face me like a real warrior!"   
Usagi's eyes narrowed to slits at this. She leapt silently from to tree, growling.   
"Lowly seiyan, how dare you challenge my honor as a warrior. Who are you to speak to me so disrespectfully?" she glared.   
Vegeta slowly turned around, his eyes growing huge as he saw her. She wore a tight long-sleeved silver dress that barely reached her thighs. The thing was so short that every time she moved it was virtually impossible to miss her skimpy black panties. The front of the dress was cut into a V shape that gave the viewer a generous impression of her large bust. She had a pair of black knee-high boots with killer heels and a low-hanging black belt on. She wore a black glove on her left hand to finish off the outfit. She was stunningly beautiful.   
Vegeta released the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Who are you?" he breathed, than coughed as he realized to whom he was talking. He finished in a rough growl. "And what do you want?"  
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Pitiful creature, I am the eternal warrior of the universe. Sailor Cosmos, demo, my name is Usagi. Are you a protector of this planet?"  
Vegeta glared at her first comment. "Sailor Cosmos? I am Vegeta, the prince of the planet Vegeta. Why do you want to know?" he asked, glaring daggers at her.  
She shrugged. "If you are a protector of this planet, then perhaps you would be interested to know the information I hold. Information regarding this planet and it's possible abolition if you do not allow me to help you."   
"Nani?! What are you talking about?!" Vegeta shouted.   
Usagi sneered. "Baka. This planet will be attacked by a force more powerful than you could ever imagine in precisely a year and a half. If you and the other Earth Forces do not allow me to train you, well, let's just say that you can kiss your lovely little planet here goodbye."   
Vegeta scowled at her, folding his arms over his chest. "And why do you care onna? If this planet is so insignificant, then dare I ask why you want to protect it? And how the hell do you know this thing is coming anyway?"  
Usagi walked toward her previous bench where she sat down and relaxed. "I'll tell you when the others arrive. I told Gohan-san that I would explain myself to everyone and not a second before they all arrive."   
Vegeta growled warningly. "Onna, must you be so difficult? Tell me why you're here. I don't want to have to repeat myself again."   
Usagi glanced at him. She blew across her perfect silver nails casually. "Iie."   
So simply said, Vegeta was struck by how easily she dismissed him. As if he were nothing.  
He frowned. "Very well, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way then." He cracked his knuckles. "I would hope that your skills offer more of a challenge than your mouth." He stated, powering up.   
Usagi glanced at him. "So it's time to tame him already. Very well, I'll have to be careful. I don't want to kill him by accident."   
"Ha!" Vegeta grinned evilly. "Take this onna!" he attacked, flying toward her at a speed that could only be perceived by those who knew him.   
Usagi didn't even blink as she disappeared from where she sat and the bench exploded. She appeared again as Vegeta looked around in anger.   
"Stop playing games onna! Fight me!" Vegeta yelled, enraged.   
Usagi blew across his neck, ducking as he struck at her and easily avoiding the attacks he sent at her. Punches and kicks flew at her in a wave of unpredictable strikes. Vegeta looked to be getting more and more angry with each passing moment.   
Usagi's laughing wasn't helping his mood.   
His eyes flared.   
"What are you laughing at onna?" he demanded, sending a ki blast at her. Usagi shrugged, lifting her hand at the high-powered ball of gold.   
"Now, now, we'll have none of that." She clucked her tongue.   
Vegeta watched furiously as she caught the blast in her palm and held it there as if it were some ancient prophet's globe. She bounced it around between her hands.   
Vegeta ignored the sweat that covered him from head to toe.   
"What do you want?" he asked finally as Usagi closed her hand around the energy ball and it disappeared.   
She smiled.   
"I want to help you. This planet can no longer defend itself. I must find the planet's soldier and complete his training. With his help and the help of the Earth Forces, we can put this darkness to rest and the planet will be safe once again." She smiled.   
Vegeta stared at her. "How do you know all this?"   
Usagi glanced away from him, her eyes suddenly filling with spite. "One year ago this force came to my own world, a separate dimension from this one, in the form of a man. He took everything I held dear, killed my fellow warriors and stripped me of my innocence. He stole the planet's protector and encased him in a world of darkness. I fought the man until he had destroyed everything I held dear. Finally, in a desperate attempt to vanquish him from my precious world, I called upon my greatest power and blasted him into eternity. Of course, the price of using this power was my own demise. I had to sacrifice myself for my planet. I died with my planet you could say. I was resurrected as an immortal guardian of the universe because of my sacrifice. It is my sworn duty to protect every planet in the cosmos. That's why I have come. That, and I was raised on this planet a long time ago and I have a friend that I left behind when I returned to my original dimension." She added the last part more softly, though Vegeta heard.   
He frowned. "Alright. So what exactly is it that you think you have to do to get us ready for this thing?" he asked, kicking himself mentally.   
Usagi smiled thinly. "I must train you for the next year and a half. My methods are cruel and vigorously difficult. Demo, they are almost completely foolproof. I can ensure that if you and the other Planet Forces allow me to train you, Chaos stands no chance."   
"You? Train me? An onna?!" Vegeta was suddenly outraged.   
Usagi rolled her eyes. "Come here seiyan, let me touch you."  
Vegeta frowned suspiciously.   
"Do not worry. I won't hurt you." she said reassuringly.   
He scowled, but approached her non-the-less.   
Usagi reached toward him. "Just calm your mind and you'll see what you must." She directed.  
Vegeta gasped as her fingertips brushed across his arm, trailing down his arm like blood from a wound. The incredible surge of power shocked him to the bone. He stood rigid as images flooded his mind.   
  
***  
A girl clad in a silver sailor suit stood atop a crystalline tower, adjacent from her stood a man in knight's armor. Her brilliant golden hair and bright features stood in deep contrast to his ebony hair and dark appearance. They stared at each other for a moment before the man grabbed his sword and charged at her. She disappeared and reappeared behind him, closing her eyes as she hit him with a long silver staff. The man screamed in pain, blood slipping from the corner of his mouth.   
***  
Vegeta gasped at the image. That had been Usagi!  
***  
A young girl held a long silver staff above her head; her narrowed sapphire eyes sparkled dangerously as she shouted some unknown words to the sky. The top of the staff, where a crystal-like jewel was placed, glowed silver as her beaten figure went rigid. An explosion like no other erupted from the girl's staff, annihilating everything in sight. The image of those pain-filled ocean blue orbs was irreplaceable by the destruction that ensued.   
***  
Vegeta was shocked as image after image of destruction and chaos filled his mind.   
By the time the images had faded, he was on his knees, holding his head in a desperate attempt to halt the terrible feelings of pain.   
Usagi sighed, leaning over to offer him a hand up.   
"Vegeta-sama, I know you don't want to, demo, onegai help me save this planet. Let me train you. If only one attack, let me teach you it." She said in a soft whisper.   
Vegeta stared up at her. He reached for her hand.   
"I will. I'll help you..." he took her hand and she pulled him up gently, smiling.   
"Thank you, Vegeta-sama. You will not regret this."  
  
A moment later six figures would come upon the greatest shock they'd ever beheld, but for this instant in time that the prince sat alone with the lone protector of the cosmos, Vegeta felt an uncanny sense of peace flow through his system at being so near to her. He glanced at her and couldn't help but stare.   
"So much pain in her heart. So much pain." He thought to himself, gazing at the sky patiently.  
  
To be continued...  
  
-Ha! Bet you didn't think that would happen! HA! HA! I am soooo goooood!!! Grins Do review and tell me whatcha think! I'll post the next chapter by Thursday!  



	6. Chapter 6

Secret of the Planet  
Chapter 6  
  
As the six figures landed, there were no words to be said as everyone stared at the pair seated on the cement bench before them, shock clearly displayed on all their faces.  
Vegeta was sitting calmly beside a beautiful blonde goddess with his arms crossed over his chest. He had his eyes closed. The girl was likewise.   
The girl, Usagi, smiled slightly as they landed. Her eyes flickered over them all, recognition sparking at Goku and Gohan. Finally she settled her soft blue orbs on the last figure, his eyes locking with her own.   
"It is you." Piccolo said softly, stepping toward her almost hesitantly.  
He smiled. "I thought it was you." the smirk of satisfaction was eminently apparent.   
Usagi smiled impishly. "Ne, you recognized my style?"   
He smirked. "Hai. You haven't changed much. Demo, you have returned. Nande?"   
Everyone looked between them blankly, confused out of their minds.   
"Uh, hee, hee, someone want to tell me what the hell is going on here?!" Crillon finally shouted, exasperated.   
Usagi ignored him. "Piccolo, you know why I'm here. You must complete your training. My skills have been sculpted to perfection and I have been sent to train you and the Earth Forces to prepare you for Chaos."  
"So it's true then? Chaos is returning?" Piccolo looked away, his eyes flashing.  
"Hai."  
"Hello? What's going on?" Goku asked, looking as stupid as ever.   
Usagi glanced at him.  
"Gomen, allow me to explain. Piccolo and I grew up together. I was born in a separate dimension from this one, transported and raised here, and then returned to my original dimension several years ago. I've returned because a great evil that I encountered in my own dimension has followed me to this one. Since I am forbidden to leave this world for the time being, I must ask that you allow me to train you for this force; Chaos."  
Piccolo snuck around behind her, inconspicuously of course.   
Usagi blinked as he pinched her arm, poking at her and frowning. She swatted his hand away.   
"Piccolo! What the hell are you doing?!" she demanded indignantly.   
Piccolo smiled again, further shocking the officially bewildered group.   
"Just making sure that you're not a mirage. You have no idea how long I've wondered if Lady Time would bend the rules and let you return to me. It's been so long." Piccolo said softly, still staring at her.  
Usagi giggled. "Gomen nasai Piccolo, I forgot to tell you. With the imminent rise of Chaos, I've been too distracted."  
She leaned toward the Namek and embraced him. "I've missed you so! Every night I dreamed of our time together! Everything was so bogus in Dimension one! I've yearned to return for so long!"  
Piccolo, to the unending shock of the awed audience, returned the embrace, a smile still on his face.   
"Usagi," he said gently. "You must train me so that we can defeat Chaos. Until he is destroyed this planet is in mortal danger."  
Usagi pulled away slightly, smiling. "Ne, I will Piccolo. I will train you all. Demo, I must speak to your friends here. I'm so surprised to find that you've decreased your power level. What happened?"  
Piccolo frowned. "When you left, Lady Time sealed my powers and forbade me to ever reach for them again. With your return the key to awakening them must not be far though."  
Usagi grinned. "I'm flattered. I think. Anyway! Vegeta-chan!"  
Vegeta glanced up, finally opening his eyes.  
"Could you please tell everyone what I told you before? I must speak with Piccolo alone. Piccolo, let's go." She smiled, taking his hand and levitating in the air.   
He nodded, smiling and following her example.   
"We'll be back in a second minna-chan!" Usagi called as they disappeared.   
Vegeta grumbled about annoying onnas. "Alright, listen up 'cause I do not intend to repeat myself again. There's this darkness called Chaos..."  
  
****************  
  
Usagi and Piccolo vanished into thin air, reappearing in the time vortex. The foggy atmosphere was a dead give away to their location.   
Piccolo turned to Usagi, his eyes filled with admiration.   
"You returned. After all this time." He whispered.  
Usagi shrugged, smiling. "Of course P-chan! I wouldn't have just left you alone like that!"  
She grinned. "You're my best friend! No matter how many years we are apart, nothing will ever change that!"  
Piccolo blinked. "Friends..." the word filled his mind.   
He frowned at the emotions that that word ignited in his heart.   
"Hai, of course." He forced a smile to his lips. "I will never doubt your word again."  
Usagi grinned hugely. "P-chan, I'm afraid that we have little time. Your training will be completed easily, demo...the others will be a challenge. I will need you to help me. Will you?"  
Piccolo nodded. "Of course. We were once the greatest team in existence, undefeatable by mortal standards. Now that you've returned I will assume that you have fulfilled your destiny."  
"Hai."  
"And that makes you the most powerful being in the universe. When Chaos comes, we will be ready for him. I will train as hard as I can to ensure that nothing harms this planet."   
Usagi smiled sadly. "You've changed greatly P-chan. So much has transpired in my absence. There is much to discuss. For now though, we must return to your friends. Come,"  
She gestured to a swirling portal that had appeared beside her.   
"I'd imagine you'll be delivering us only moments after we left?" Piccolo questioned.  
Usagi shrugged. "Actually, I'll let Vegeta-chan explain before we come back."   
They stepped into the portal side by side.   
  
****************  
  
Everyone looked up as the pair flew back to them. Goku looked confused.  
"Where did you guy's go?" he asked blankly.   
"Yeah, for a minute there we couldn't sense your energy at all!" Gohan exclaimed worriedly.  
Usagi glanced at her companion, a spark of amusement in her eyes.  
He shrugged. "We lowered our energy signatures a while ago. We must have gone out of range."   
Everyone seemed to buy it, though it was a really idiotic answer.  
Vegeta stepped forward. "Usagi-chan, we have decided to accept your training. If Chaos is coming, we'll be ready for him."   
Usagi grinned. "Great! Then let's begin!"   
  
To be continued...  
  
-So sorry for taking soooo long! Please review and tell me what you think! I'm going to start uploading one chapter per week from now on so I'll have a set schedule. Gomen, but life is being a major bitch right now. I encourage you to offer ideas in reviews or emails. Onegai! Anyway! Ja ne!   
  



End file.
